sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluebell the hegdehog
Bluebell the hedgehog is a sonic oc exspeaculiy for sonic underground.she is the only daughter of Sarah and jack woods,the adopted sister of Sonic and Manic and Sonia the Hedgehog.as well as the adopted daughter of Queen Aleena. past before she was born her parents got into a dragon lair were her mother was hurt that was how she got her powers.when she was born her parents loved her.when she was 1 year old a fake policeman tried to take her to the orphanage but with her powers she stayed with her family.however when she was 5 to 6 years old her parents were going to Republican meeting and will be home at midnight although the fake policeman killed her patients and the next day he and a real policeman told her what hapend to her parents and the real policeman gave her a pendent and told her to run away and when she was running away she was sucked up by a portal and was sent to Mobodoon were she fainted no one knew about her.20 minutes later Queen Aleena found her and decided to adopt her.now she is part of a family of Queen Aleena's Children Sonic, Manic and Sonia which made her a big adoptive sister Personality bluebell knows what shes doing and is kinda shy.She is very loyal to her friends, but sometimes a little too over-protective.unlike her birth mother Sarah she sometimes comes up with stupid ideas Powers and abilities blue bell can hold people(only humans) in the air without touching them.unlike most humans and the rest of her adoptive family she can also mind reed Weapons Main article: Medallion (Sonic Underground) Bluebell carries a magical medallion capable of transforming into a microphone.unlike sonic manic and Sonia her singing though this microphone can summon holographic dragons and sometimes there real. seance shes adopted one of the real policemen gave it to her before she ran away Relationships family * Sarah woods(her dead mother) * Jack woods(her dead father) * Queen Aleena(her adoptive mother) * Sonic the Hedgehog(her adoptive brother) * Manic the Hedgehog(her adoptive brother) * Sonia the Hedgehog(her adoptive sister) * king maxian(her adoptive father) her theme(credits to skillet) I'm at war with the world and they Try to pull me into the dark I struggle to find my faith As I'm slippin' from your arms It's getting harder to stay awake And my strength is fading fast You breathe into me at last I'm awake I'm alive Now I know what I believe inside Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life Here, right here Right now, right now Stand my ground and never back down I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive I'm at war with the world cause I Ain't never gonna sell my soul I've already made up my mind No matter what I can't be bought or sold When my faith is getting weak And I feel like giving in You breathe into me again I'm awake I'm alive Now I know what I believe inside Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life Here, right here Right now, right now Stand my ground and never back down I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive Waking up waking up Waking up waking up Waking up waking up Waking up waking up In the dark I can feel you in my sleep In your arms I feel you breathe into me Forever hold this heart that I will give to you Forever I will live for you I'm awake I'm alive Now I know what I believe inside Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life Here, right here Right now, right now Stand my ground and never back down I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive Waking up waking up Waking up waking up Waking up waking up Waking up waking up Trivia # becase dr.eggman is the fake policemen she hated as a child its revealed that eggman doesn't age # she is the 1st sonic human to have purple hair and pink and purple eyes # she has 2 different eye colors.that is known as hedaracromia gallery please put youre pics of bluebell Category:Humans Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mary Sues Category:Royalty Category:Related to Canon Characters